Naruto: Dragon Swordsman and the swords of the Uzumaki
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: When Naruto finds the 7 swords of whirlpool, he finds out about a life changing event that could affect him and the elemental nations. Watch as he grows to be the dragon swordsman of Konoha with the Swords of the Uzumaki. Do not own Naruto. M for language and violence/gore. NarutoxFem. KyuubixHinataxharem. Sasu/Saku/Kakashi/Civilian/elder council bashing


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID, THEN SASUKE WOULD BE DEAD, SAKURA WOULD STILL BE IN THE ACADEMY, AND ORUCHIMARU WOULD HAVE BEEN LOCKED AWAY IN THE STOMACH OF THE SHINIGAMI ITSELF! FIRST NARUTO STORY I CREATED SO CUT ME SOME SLACK IF I GET THE SETTINGS WRONG!

**Naruto finding the swords, swords' true forms, sealing of the swords, new sword between Naruto and Kyuubi, finding of his heritage, signing the clan contracts, collecting of his inheritance, and new beginning of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

Naruto appeared in a training ground in the forest of death. Why would he be there you ask? Because of his teacher, Kakashi Hatake. The Jonin shinobi just gave him a continuous amount of tree walking exercises while he trains Sasuke with a good amount of Justus and knowledge. Sakura just never trains and is likely to get herself killed when they get on a C-rank mission or higher. Naruto was always cast aside by his sensei, because Kakashi always said to him, "The dead last will never get extra training. They figure it out on their own."

Naruto growls, "That bastard of a sensei always turns me down. This happens for a week and I am mad already. That line that he always says to me, it is supposed to be the other way around. I am the one that needs help, not Sasuke! Who in the right idea put me in this team anyway!?"

As he was about to create a few shadow clones, he feels a chakra signature coming from his right. He follows it into a cave and notices a few torches light up. He feels as if something belongs to him here and he was to retrieve it. When he walks into a large cavern, he found something that shocked him silly. The 7 swords of the mist are resting in the cave. He walks to Samahada, or Shark skin, but when he reaches the center of the room, he steps on a seal and all of the swords began to glow and shift into different forms. When the glow dims from the swords, all of the swords are different from their previous forms. Then, to Naruto's shock, they all flew to him and began to glow again. They began to seal themselves inside Naruto's body. During the sealing, red and blue chakra from Naruto and his tenant began to merge together.

After a while, the two chakra sources begin to glow as a new sword came in appearance. It was an O-katana with a kunai at the bottom of the handle with a black sheath with red flame markings. It was sealed inside Naruto as well. Due to the sealing of all eight swords with the creation of the new sword taking his toll on him, he faints from chakra exhaustion.

**In his mindscape**

Naruto wakes up in a sewer. He looks around confused as to what in the world is going on with him in the world for him to end up in a sewer. He decides to follow the chakra pipes to find an exit. When he reaches the end of the pipes, he sees a cage with the gates with the kanji for seal on a slip of paper, keeping the gates closed. He walks through the bars and enters the cage when he hears the sound of crying. He spots an orange glow to his left at a corner and walks up to it. When he reaches that certain location, he was shocked silly. He is looking at a giant 9 tailed fox curled up into a ball crying in her sleep. He approaches her and lays a hand on the side of her head.

He asked, "Excuse me, Kyuubi? Are you alright?"

Kyuubi opens its eyes and stares at Naruto for a minute. Then it tackles Naruto to the ground and begins to sob softly on his chest. It spoke with a female voice, "**Please forgive me! I am sorry!**"

Naruto was stunned. He asked, "Why are you sorry? What did you do to me? And why does your voice sound like a girl?"

Kyuubi spoke again, "**I am a girl Naruto. My last two containers were female and I decided to become female. I am sorry for what happened to you for the last twelve years. Due to all of the villagers' blind hate towards you so that both of us will die. They disrespected your father's last wish.**"

Naruto spoke, "My father?"

She nods, "**Yes. He was the Yondamie hokage.**"

Naruto was shocked, "The Yondamie!? Impossible! How am I supposed to be his son unless… You know what, never mind. Take away the whisker marks on my face and lengthen my hair out a bit and I am identical to him. Who was my mother and your last two containers?"

She spoke again, "**My last two containers is my first, Mito Uzumaki, who is your great grandmother, and Kushina Uzumaki, your blood mother.**"

Naruto nods in understanding, "Ok. I understand now. Do I have any bloodlines that could be helpful for me? Due to my sensei not teaching me anything, I can't grow and would die in a fight if not trained properly."

Kyuubi growls, "**Of course. I am very caring for my containers unlike other bijuu. I also have a hate for those with the Sharingan, which is a gift I created, but was used for power. I also created the Byakugan, but it is more of a sensory, but it is still used in combat. I wanted my containers to be conscious and careful in any environment, and due to what you just said, I need to help you get stronger for that opportunity to arrive. You have the bloodlines of the first two hokages along with your mother and your father. You will also gain a dojutsu that I created in combination between the Hyuuga and Uchiha dojutsu with the rinnegan. This dojutsu will copy bloodlines and other things that the sharingan won't copy. I call it the Ryugan, or Dragon's eye of purity. You already have the body and chakra bloodlines for dragons due to your parents. Due to this, you are a dragon swordsman.**"

Naruto nods again, "OK. Also, what happened to the swords? Do I also need a few summoning contracts? And can you please give me the memories of how the bloodlines of the kages along with my parents work, along with different types of Jutsu that could help me out in the future? And what is your actual name?"

Kyuubi spoke, "**My actual name is Kasumi. I have every available memory of all the Jutsu there is in the world, along with sage techniques. You will sign the Fox contract, which has every type of fox like kitsunes, vixens, and regular foxes, the dragon contract, and the Phoenix contract. I also have the bloodline usage capabilities from everyone. And the swords went into their true states when they actually belong to the Uzumaki clan. You are the last heir to use the swords.**"

Naruto nods, "So I am the owner of the swords of whirlpool. I am also the owner of my parent's swords which are with the old man, and the sword that we created together. I am also the heir and prince of Uzushiogakure from my mother. I can get used to this. I will also learn everything we have at our disposal. So then Kasumi-sensei. Will you please train me?"

Kasumi nods, grinning a foxy grin, "**I will, Naruto-kun. I will help wake you up and sign the contracts. You have enough chakra to summon all three bosses. Now go!**"

With that, Naruto leaves his mindscape.

**In reality**

Naruto wakes up to find himself still in the same cave that he found the swords at. He walks to the center and lifts up the seal which was on a flat smooth stone and grabbed the contracts from the hole. He then opens the three contracts and signs his name in kanji with his blood after biting his thumb. He performs the hand seals that Kasumi showed him in his mind and spoke, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Three plumes of smoke appeared around Naruto in a triangular formation. When the smoke clears, in one corner, a massive eight tailed black and red fox stands on all four of its legs facing its next summoner. In another corner, a gigantic eight tailed black and red phoenix stands in all of its glory. In the last corner, a huge black, red and blue eight tailed dragon stood in sheer power and strength. All in all, the three bosses are strong enough to destroy 2 villages in one sweep when put together.

The three stares down at Naruto, studying him for a bit before the dragon spoke in a deep voice, "**Young ninja, are you the one that summoned the three legendary celestial beasts?**"

Naruto nods, "Yes I did dragon-sama. My tenant, Kasumi, otherwise known as Kyuubi no Yoko, told me that I would need to have the contracts between the three of you to be a master swordsman as repayment for what happened to me during my 12 years of living."

The fox spoke, "**That is for us to decide after we check out your life since the day you were born.**"

With that said, the three bosses went into Naruto's mind and began to scan his memories. When they were done, they were angered. The dragon's body shook with anger as electricity water and wind blew around the dragon's body, making it look like a storm. The phoenix was blazing hot, ready to burn anything to the ground. And the fox was smashing its front paws, which have the look of hands balled up into fists, into the ground, causing chunks of earth to fly out of the ground.

The phoenix screeched, "**THOSE INCOMPETENT MORTAL FOOLS! THEY HAVE THE GALL TO KILL OFF DEAR KASUMI FOR SOMETHING THAT SHE DID NOT DO BY HER OWN FREE WILL, BUT BY MADARA'S STANDARDS LIKE LAST TIME!**"

The fox bellows, "**KASUMI WAS THE ONLY BRINGER OF ALL THE FOX CLANS TOGETHER TO ALLOW A CONTRACT TO BE MADE BETWEEN US! THESE HUMANS ARE SO POWER HUNGERY AND ONLY ONE WISH TO TURN HER CONTAINER INTO AN EMOTIONLESS WEAPON TO CAUSE DOOM TO THE WAY OF LIFE!**"

The dragon roars, "**I AGREE! DESPITE ALL THAT, WHERE HE WAS LIVING IN A HELL LIKE STATE FOR ALL OF THIS TIME AND STILL HAS A CHEEREFUL LIFE, HE IS THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF BEING OUR SUMMONER! WE WILL SHOW THEM WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THEY DARE TRY TO HARM HIM AGAIN THROUGH TORTURE AND PAIN!**"

Naruto stares at the bosses as they calm down from their rage fit. Once they are calm enough, he spoke, "Am I worthy to summon all three of you and your kind?"

The three celestial beings nod at his question, answering it for him as the dragon spoke, "**You are the only pure hearted human to ever live through such darkness. Kami must have blessed you so you would live through such troubles and dangers. I, Solaris, Boss dragon of the dragon contract, along with Blaze the phoenix boss and Shadow, the fox boss, accept you as our summoner. Please take these weapons as our gifts along with certain new abilities for you to wield with your dojutsu in your path to greatness. Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**"

The three divine deities then disappeared back to their realms while leaving three orbs of light behind with Naruto. He reaches out to the middle one and it reveals a sword. The sword is an O-katana with a red hilt made of a certain cloth and at the bottom of the hilt lays a gem. The sword is known as the true dragon sword since it is made from the fang of a dragon of pure goodness that vanquishes evil.

He seals it inside his dragon tattoo and reaches out to the other two orbs and they are connected to Naruto's hands and feet. The gauntlets are like fox claws, ready to tear anything apart and leave them for dead. The greaves are like the talons of the phoenix ready to finish off opponents with lethal strikes if precise, fast, and strong at the same time. He gives it a go and instinctively does the taijutsu stance for the combination between the two weapons. After that, he begins the combos that are needed for both weapons to be combined with together for best results. After a while, he seals up both sets in the fox and phoenix tattoos.

Kasumi spoke, "**Naruto, you should go to the old man for your inheritance of your parents along with the money that they left you. You should also tell him about Kakashi's habits and treatment just in case to try to get him knocked down a few pegs.**"

Naruto nods, '_I will, Kasumi-sensei. But as for Kakashi, I will tell him at the end of the Chunnin exams. If I fail, then I will request a new team to be put on since this team sucks already when I knew that it requires teamwork to pass the bell test! Dear Kami, this is driving me insane._"

With that thought out, Naruto left to find Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha. He already left a shadow clone to do the dirty work with team seven. When he arrives in the Hokage tower, he went into Hiruzen's office to speak with him. When he got in the room, the Hokage was reading the orange book again and cleared his throat to get his attention.

Hiruzen spoke, "Hello Naruto. How are you today? I am sure that you did not need any help at all with your training today."

Naruto spoke, "I need to tell you something. I know about my parents and the Kyuubi."

Hiruzen did a double take and spoke, "Who told you?"

Naruto spoke, "I found out in my mindscape and met her myself."

Hiruzen spoke, "Her? Kyuubi's female?"

As Naruto nod, Hiruzen groans and spoke, "I am going to get a headache for this."

Naruto spoke again, "How about we reach a bargain. I tell you the secret to paper work and… Wait a minute."

Naruto grabs a D-rank mission paper and spoke, "Why is the council authorizing missions here? Do they have people inside the archives?"

Hiruzen stops and looks at the paper Naruto is holding. He spoke, "Come with me. We will find out in the archives."

Then they left for the archives. As soon as they get there, Naruto sent some clones to check certain areas to see what items can be useful to figure out why the council was trying to gain power and keep Konoha weakened. But then, as one of the clones was about to grab something, a kunai was shoved right in its throat from a worker there. Hiruzen was mad and he called the ANBU out and ordered them to round them up. As soon as the civilian archive workers were rounded up, Naruto summoned a fox and told it to look into their minds to see any interactions with the council. When the fox was through, it told him that they were bribed with money and protection from the council to keep certain things out to make sure that Naruto's life was in hell. Angered, the ANBU slays the workers and the Naruto clones gathered adoption papers, files from the civilian council, along with the elders' files. With that done, they went back to the tower.

Hiruzen growls, "This is unacceptable. The civilian council will definitely be disbanded for this tyranny and havoc while the elders will be killed on the spot. Naruto, I will try to make it up to you for what these people did. No wonder that they were the ones to give me this much paperwork."

Naruto nods, "You can give me the inheritance that my parents have left me along with the keys to my parents' home of course."

Kasumi then spoke up, "**I found something really important. Your mother is alive and is in Konoha's prison due to Danzo's Root ANBU division authorized by Danzo himself!**"

Naruto growls and relayed the message to Hiruzen, who ordered one of the ANBU to get her from the prison and tell her who did this to her. After a while, Kushina Uzumaki came through the door and stares at her son. After a while they embraced each other. After that, they went to the council room to call in for a meeting.

**Time skip**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, HOKAGE-SAMA!?" The screamer is the civilian councilor Haruno herself. All of the council members, including the elders, are there to try to understand why Hiruzen would call a meeting in the middle of the evening while the genin teams do their dirty work.

Hiruzen spoke, "I have found a few things that were kept from me in the shinobi archives. They were associated with the civilian and elder councils."

Danzo spoke, "And what are they Sarutobi?"

Hiruzen spoke, "That is for Naruto to explain."

They all turn to Naruto with all available files that were inscribed for the council. He first demonstrated the files with the adoption papers from the clans, which were taken away by the civilians. He then listed out the files that were actually logs that the civilian council has written down which was inscribed and stored by Haruno. He then demonstrated the file that shows that Haruno was the one who told the village that he was supposedly the demon reincarnation for Kyuubi. He then demonstrated the files of the elders, except Danzo, for what they said that they should worship the Uchiha so they can kill him. Finally, he reads out Danzo's file where he kept his Root ANBU along with kidnapping a few members of Konoha's clans along with his deal with Oruchimaru and his implantation of the Sharingan eyes and the wood release bloodline from Harishama, his plan for kidnapping Naruto at the right time, and sending his mother to Prison to keep her away from him to make his plan easier.

The civilians and the elders are calling out for Naruto's execution, but no one is doing anything. Instead, Kushina came out and did a quick slash at Danzo's head, slicing it off in quick succession. Naruto then came up and used his two katana Burning Rage and the True Dragon Sword to cut of the remaining elders' heads in a side-way swipe with both his swords. The civilians are taken to the IT department for extracting information and torture. Haruno was the last person remaining and the clan heads are all glaring at her until Shikaku used his shadow binding Jutsu and killed her with a simple kunai strike on her neck.

With the two council cells disbanded, the village is a democracy and now Naruto can live in peace. He and his mother went back to the Hokage tower with Hiruzen and back into his office. He went to a wall and bit his thumb and smeared his blood on a seal that was behind Minato's portrait and it revealed two swords along with the letters and scrolls that were left for Naruto. He was also given his family's money so it would not be stolen by greedy individuals. Naruto created a blood clone and told it to continue his previous path so he would not be spotted in the meantime and not get any suspicion. The clone left back for the apartment while the original and his mother left for the Namikaze estate. The two swords that he received were in fact created out of the bones of all of the elemental dragon elders and have the ability to control the elements. When they reached the estate, they got inside and fell asleep in bed. This day was the new starting point for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The dragon swordsman of Konoha and Uzushiogakure with the dragon, phoenix, and fox contracts.

Alright, First chapter of my first Naruto story is done. I got this challenge from Isom. I know this is not part of the plot but I am using the clone to continue the original path until the Chunnin exams where Neji tries to kill Hinata. This new Naruto will do A to S ranked missions with his mother. I will also bring him in wave after the rest of the month is out so he and his mother will be helping out the citizens of that country and get rid of Gato.

Fyro Ash Ketchum

Out


End file.
